gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Invictus
"Invictus" is a short poem written by Trevyr Blackgard following his victory during the Fourth Border Wars. It is about Trevyr's struggles during the war, but how he never let them beat him down and how he kept going, and how he ultimately emerged victorious. The title comes from the Old Tongue word for "victory". The poem Out of the night that covers me Black as the Pit from pole to pole I thank whatever Gods may be For my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance My head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the Horror of the shade And yet the menace of the years Finds, and shall find, me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate How charged with punishments the scroll. I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul. Interpretation *"Out of the night that covers me": The "night that covers me" refers to the cover of night Trevyr used when he was traveling on foot evading the forces of House Keller. *"Black as the Pit from pole to pole": This is a reference to the darkness of The Pit, the lowest level of the dungeons of Ebonheart. Tylan Keller had Trevyr and his sister Sofina imprisoned here for an unspecified period of time after he had claimed the title of Lord of Ebonheart. The stanza compares the darkness of the Pit to the darkness of the night that Trevyr used as cover. *"I thank whatever Gods may be for my unconquerable soul": This is a reference Trevyr's legendary tenacity, which he thanks the Gods for giving him. *"In the fell clutch of circumstance": A clear reference to the situation Trevyr was in, involving the war itself and the near-extinction of his family. *"I have not winced nor cried aloud": No matter how badly Trevyr was treated by Tylan, he never let him have the satisfaction that he'd gotten to him or broken him. *"Under the bludgeonings of chance, my head is bloody, but unbowed": No matter how bad things got, Trevyr continued pushing onward, his head held high. *"Beyond this place of wrath and tears": A reference to what the city of Blackgard had become under Tylan Keller's rulership. *"Looms but the horror of the shade": A dual reference to both where Trevyr had to physically go to try and rally people against the Kellers, as well as Trevyr's slight unwillingness to face the prospect of failing against the Kellers again. *"And yet the menace of the years": A reference to how bad things had gotten under the Kellers' rulership of the Wastelands. *"Finds and shall find me unafraid": A reference to how, despite his initial fear of failure, Trevyr had to go on without fear if he was to stop the Kellers. *"It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll": This is Trevyr essentially saying that it no longer mattered how much the Kellers would throw at him, he would stop at nothing to avenge his family and right the wrongs they had committed. *"I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul.": A reference to how no one but him was in charge of the fate of House Blackgard, and for that reason, he would triumph. History Trevyr penned the poem shortly after the Blackgard trials, when he erected a monument to all those who were killed during the war, reciting it as a kind of dedication to those who died. While talking about possibly forming an alliance with House Blackgard, Robb Stark mentions that he read the poem when he was younger, and it caused him to idolize Trevyr. Trivia *The poem is an in-universe version of the real life poem Invictus, written by William Ernest Henley, which inspired Nelson Mandela during his tenure in prison. Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Poetry Category:House Blackgard Category:History Category:Fourth Border Wars